Cuidando de ti
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru recoge a un vagabundo, anhelando compañía. Kenshin acepta quedarse con ella para darle en el gusto, pero tras enfermar las cosas cambian. Quizá sea él quien ya no quiera marcharse.


_Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creaciones de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 **Cuidando de ti.**

 **Acto único**

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

Tenía un largo cabello de tonalidades rojizas que llevaba atado en una coleta baja. La guerra le había dejado una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, como si no fuera suficiente la marca en su alma de todo lo vivido. Hasta los dieciocho años había matado, había destruido sueños e ilusiones, había amado y había perdido a su ser querido. Había deseado morir... se había levantado... seguía vivo. La vida le había mostrado una intensidad cruel.

Había sido un asesino. Un auténtico demonio. El arma secreta con que los patriotas ganaron la guerra, a costa de un montón de vidas, incluida la del mismo asesino. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante si el rojo nunca se iba de sus manos? El tiempo se detuvo mientras se preguntaba si había valido la pena.

Tal vez, por la nueva era.

¿Como podía compensar sus actos?

No volviendo a matar...

Pero había más. Algo más que encontraría en alguna parte. Empezó a caminar para sentir que el tiempo avanzaba al menos. Un amigo le regaló una espada con el filo por el lado revés con la que podría usar su habilidad evitando matar, defendiendo a otros. Por otra parte, un hombre como él sin duda tendría a varios en su busca para ajustar cuentas, no podía ir desarmado. Al menos para defender a quien estuviera a su lado en el momento de la venganza.

Entonces proteger a las personas sería su nuevo motivo mientras encontraba sus respuestas. Tomó un sendero y no se detuvo, su sombra por compañera. Ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, impartiendo justicia, realizando trabajos y terminada su labor se despedía con una humilde sonrisa. En más de una ocasión se encariñaron con él y le ofrecieron techo y comida, pero él rechazaba la oferta, intuyendo cortesía y agradecimiento más que una verdadera necesidad de ellos con respecto a él o un verdadero cariño. Además, sus respuestas no llegaban aún.

Más de algunas vez lo emboscaron. Más de alguna vez lo despreciaron al reconocerlo. Más de alguna vez se rieron de su ideal de no volver a matar y de proteger. Más de alguna vez se preguntó si el tiempo volvería a correr para él.

Pero aunque no parecía, los días se hicieron meses, los meses años. El calendario contó una década.

Enero solía ser un mes duro para Kenshin. En mitad del invierno, su gastada ropa no le ofrecía mucha protección contra el frío. Cuando estaba de suerte, podía dormir bajo techo, pero no siempre resultaba. Era la parte dura de la vida de vagabundo que había elegido, buscando la libertad. La libertad de ayudar a las personas que encontraba en su camino y aligerar un poco con eso, la conciencia que le pesaba.

Afortunadamente para él, gozaba de un buen estado físico y salud en general y podía soportar las inclemencias del clima sin enfermar demasiado. Pero tras la nieve llegaron las heladas el día que Kenshin llegó a Tokio.

Durante el día, un tímido sol le dio un poco de calor mientras se movía. Pero al atardecer el frío cayó de lleno.

Fue por esos dias que conoció a Kaoru Kamiya. Nunca fue un hombre que se impresionara demasiado con una mujer, ni ella tenía el tipo de belleza que cuando joven, encontró en su esposa Tomoe. Pero Kaoru tenía algo. Un algo que lo hizo detenerse y mirarla con atención cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre de asesino.

-Detente ahí, Battousai!-

Tras algunos golpes y malos entendidos, Kenshin decidió ayudar a la joven con el problema que ella tenía y que resultó ser un poco más complicado que un simple hombre difamando su escuela y el nombre de su padre ya fallecido. Un sirviente de Kaoru quería quedarse con el dojo y para conseguirlo, tramó un plan con su hermano para hacer mala fama al dojo Kamiya. Sin estudiantes y huérfana, Kaoru se vería obligada a declararse en quiebra y vender. Afortunadamente, Kenshin la ayudó a resolver todo eso, y a darle una paliza a los traidores antes de entregarlos a la policía.

A Kaoru le importaba mucho el buen nombre de su escuela y mantener y divulgar el legado de su padre, fallecido hacía unos meses. Cuando Kenshin le preguntó de qué se trataba ese ideal, tuvo una idea de predestinación cuando ella le dijo:

-Nuestra escuela promueve una espada que protege la vida.-

-Pero ahora usted sabe que este hombre, en efecto, ha sido Battousai. Lo mejor será que me marche de aquí y que nadie sepa que este vagabundo ha estado con usted.

Kaoru lo había mirado unos instantes con evidente timidez. Kenshin, que ya se iba, decidió quedarse, por respeto a lo que ella parecía querer decir.

-Me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras, vagabundo. No pienses mal de mí. Estoy sola... creo que tú también lo estás. Si quisieras detener tu caminar, tal vez podrías quedarte. La casa es grande... tendrás un espacio...

-Pero usted no conoce a este hombre.

-No necesito conocerte porque tus actos han hablado por tí. Me has ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y has salvado mi vida. Además, si no me quieres contar quién eres en verdad, no importa. Todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado de las que no queremos hablar.

-Pero este hombre fue Battousai. Su escuela puede tener problemas si este hombre permanece aquí.

-A mí eso no me importa. Fui puerta en puerta por el barrio pidiendo ayuda para detener al falso Battousai. Busqué a mis estudiantes y hablé con sus familias para que les dejaran ayudarme a buscar al difamador y sólo un vagabundo, sin conocerme, me creyó y me ayudó. Quiero compensarte, permítemelo. Por favor, quédate. Al menos compláceme y tómate un descanso en mi casa.

Kenshin la había mirado y suspiró. Sus palabras lo desarmaron. Una noche bajo techo era tentador. Una cena al lado de un fogón era como un sueño. Pero lo que lo decidió fue la idea de volver a verla al día siguiente.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Battousai fue mi apodo durante la guerra. Mi verdadero nombre es Himura Kenshin.

-¿Kenshin?- Kaoru se lo repitió a sí misma un par de veces y lo miró.- Es un nombre que nunca antes había escuchado, pero es bonito y suena bien. Tiene mucho que ver contigo, ¿cierto?-

Kenshin sonrió por toda respuesta, humildemente.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

La molestia en la garganta comenzó por la mañana del día siguiente. Al principio era como una pluma ligera picando y obligándolo a toser un poco para aliviarse. Pero luego fue una sensación bajo los oidos.

Resultó que Kaoru era una experta maestra de kendo, por contra, cocinaba poco y cosas muy básicas. Al darse cuenta, Kenshin le preguntó si podía cocinar él y ella, evidentemente avergonzada, le dijo que si.

Él tampoco cocinaba mucho. Cosas básicas también, aunque diferentes de las que hacía ella, asi que al menos ambos podrían disfrutar de un menú más variado.

Tras la comida, Kaoru lo miró con cierta preocupación.

-¿Es idea mía o tu voz suena diferente?

Él sólo la había mirado. Kaoru tomó un poco de te caliente para pasar su pescado.

-¿Realmente dormías a la intemperie? Tal vez te enfermaste por eso. ¿Te sientes bien?

Kenshin quiso decir algo, pero su garganta picó y él tosió. Disimuladamente, Kaoru le acercó su taza de te. Él tomó un poco.

-Este hombre se siente bien. Esto no es nada. No se preocupe. No vale la pena hacerlo por alguien como yo.

Tras ayudarla a limpiar el dojo se decidió a ir a picar leña. Kaoru lo seguía preocupada, pero él insistía en ayudarla para justificar su estadía. El sol se escondió temprano y Kenshin se apresuró en guardar la madera. Se sentía bien por haber sido útil en su primer día desde que dejara de vagar y se dio un merecido baño.

Se preguntó si extrañaría vagar cuando pasaran algunos días. Buscó a Kaoru para hablar con ella sobre eso, pero no estaba en la casa.

La vio saliendo del cuarto de baño. Se apresuró en correr a avivar el fogón para calentar más el lugar. Ella venía bien tapada, vestida ya con la yukata, otra más corta sobre puesta y sólo le faltaba secarse el cabello. Pasó por su cuarto a buscar un peine y se instaló cerca del fuego para desenredarse el cabello. Antes de comenzar, miró a Kenshin.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por hacer esto frente a tí, pero mi cuarto está frío.

-Por favor, no se moleste por mí.

Kaoru fue a tomar un mechón de pelo con el brazo izquierdo e hizo una mueca de dolor de manera inconsciente que Kenshin percibió de inmediato. Recordó que ella había sufrido una herida relativamente profunda un par de noches atrás que él mismo atendió. Seguramente le molestaría.

-¿Revisó su herida cuando se bañó?-

-Si. Traté de acomodar la venda de nuevo pero mañana le pediré a Genzai que me ayude con eso.

-Si quiere yo me hago cargo. ¿Tiene vendas limpias?

No esperó a que Kaoru se lo dijera. Él sabía dónde estaban y regresó con un rollo. Kaoru le pidió que mirara para otro lado mientras ella se descubría el brazo desde el hombro y luego él se sentó a su lado, acercando la lámpara para mirar mejor.

-Su herida tiene un aspecto terrible, pero es por lo grande que es. Evoluciona bien. Vendaré.

Con un movimiento seguro, Kenshin tomó el brazo de Kaoru con una mano. Sin embargo, la situación había cambiado con respecto a la primera vez que la vendó. Esta vez fue consciente de su piel tibia y del perfume que delicado, percibía su nariz. La miró de reojo y reparó en la curva de su hombro y en el nacimiento del seno izquierdo.

Demasiados años sin una mujer. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Kaoru miraba para otro lado y con la mano derecha apresuró a cubrirse el pecho. Kenshin entonces notó su piel erizada. No solo él estaba afectado.

Acabó de vendar cuando le dio tos. Kaoru se movió para cubrirse bien con la ropa y se levantó para ir a su despensa. Regresó con una mezcla de hierbas que le había dado Genzai para la tos y preparó para Kenshin.

-Esto aliviará tu garganta. Tómalo, por favor.

Agradecido, Kenshin sintió el liquido caliente aliviarlo. Miró a Kaoru intentar con el peine, pero era un poco difícil lidiar con el cabello húmedo con sólo una mano, pues Kenshin le indicó tener el brazo izquierdo quieto un par de días.

-¿Me permite ayudarla? Desenredaré su cabello.

Ella tardó en responder. Aceptó. Kenshin tomó su taza y se sentó con las rodillas dobladas tras la chica. Se hizo del peine y comenzó a deslizarlo desde la nuca hacia atrás.

Tenía el cabello muy largo, pero... había algo raro y placentero a la vez en peinar a la joven. Nunca antes había peinado a una mujer. Era... era íntimo y calmo a la vez. Era un momento que dejaba excluido a todo aquello que existiera fuera de ellos y el fogón y la lámpara que los alumbraba. Afuera el viento agitaba con fuerza los árboles y caían algunas gotas.

-¿Puede saber este hombre cuántos años tiene la señorita Kaoru?-

-Cumpliré dieciocho años. ¿Y tú?

-¡Usted es muy joven! ¿Cuándo cumple los dieciocho? ¿En unos días?-

Ruborizada, Kaoru tomó aire.

-En... el 28 de Junio. Asi que es como si los tuviera. - sentenció con cierta arrogancia.

-Vaya. Este hombre también cumple años, el 20 de Junio.- rió Kenshin. El ambiente se aligeraba y él se sentía menos nervioso.

-¿Y cuántos años cumples tú? Te ves muy joven pero... pero... estuviste en la guerra y no podías... ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kenshin?-

De buen humor, Kenshin tomó un mechón del costado y pasó el peine con tal delicadeza, que Kaoru se estremeció. Algo en él se complació al notar eso.

-Pues... este hombre es mayor que usted. Nunca he sido bueno para las cuentas, pero creo que le llevo once años.-

Fue breve. Muy breve, pero Kenshin lo notó. Por un momento, Kaoru dejó de tomar aire.

-No puede ser.- dijo ella, volviéndose.- Tú... ¿Tienes veintiocho? ¿Los cumplirás o ya los cumpliste?

-¿Se sentiría usted mejor si tuviera menos?-

Kaoru lo miró unos segundos. Luego regresó a su postura inicial.

-Desde luego que no. Es tu problema los años que tengas.

El peine iba y regresaba por el sedoso cabello negro y Kenshin pensaba que podría hacer esa labor toda la vida. Pero asi como Kaoru se sentía molesta por saber que él era un poco viejo, a él lo desconcertaba que ella fuera tan joven.

Si fueran dos años más... incluso un año más...

-Si todavía estás aquí para tu cumpleaños, podríamos hacer una fiesta para los dos. No importa si no viene nadie más.

Sonriendo, Kenshin acabó de desenredar todo. Tuvo que tomar más té ante un nuevo acceso de tos y luego intentó hacerle una trenza. No era muy hábil con eso, pero Kaoru pareció contenta y agradecida.

Ella vigiló que él se terminara su te y luego le deseó las buenas noches.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

La tos lo molestó durante la noche. Y no sólo lo molestó a él. Kaoru despertó y fue a ver cómo estaba.

Lo encontró durmiendo sentado en un rincón y lo despertó de dos gritos.

-¡Con razón te enfermas! ¿Qué no te dije que hay un futón?

-No se preocupe por alguien como yo. Estoy bien. Yo solía dormir asi cuando...

- _Cuando era vagabundo_ , pero ahora estás aquí, en un lugar cómodo para dormir. Por favor, usa el futón. Será mejor.

Kaoru sacó el futón y un cobertor del armario y puso todo en orden para que Kenshin lo ocupara. También le pasó una yukata.

-Será más cómodo que dormir con ropa.

Kenshin se tuvo que acostar delante de la joven. Ella se apresuró a cubrirlo hasta la garganta.

Pronto su cuerpo acostumbrado al frío se entibió en medio de la suavidad de su lecho.

-Procura dormir aquí o no sanarás. Es importante que tu cuerpo descanse.

La joven se fue y él durmió un rato. Pero pudo más la costumbre y en medio de la noche se levantó y regresó a su rincón.

Allí lo encontró Kaoru por la mañana cuando fue despertarlo. Se molestó con él.

-¡Eres un terco! ¿Por qué no te preocupa tu salud?

Kenshin iba a replicar algo, pero su voz había cambiado mucho más. Le dolía tanto la garganta que apenas podía tragar.

-No es necesario. Me siento bien.

Kenshin se levantó, notando su cuerpo dolorido y pesado, pero callando su malestar. Al encontrarse delante de la comida su hambre desapareció y sólo pudo sentir una molesta saciedad.

-Tienes que comer.- dijo Kaoru.- No está tan malo, para haberlo preparado yo. Come o no te repondrás.

Kenshin lo intentó pero no podía tragárselo y no tenía nada que ver con el sabor. Preocupada, Kaoru le puso más te. Al menos él bebió.

Kaoru se cercioró de que Kenshin regresara a su futón y de ahí corrió al doctor para traerlo, pero éste estaba ocupado, aunque al menos le dio valiosas instrucciones. Luego pasó por el mercado para comprar lo que necesitaba para unas sopitas y medicinas.

Al regresar a casa, lo encontró en el patio tendiendo la ropa. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡¿Qué quieres hacer?! ¿Acaso quieres morirte?

-Sólo lavé un poco de ropa...

-¡Yo no te pedi que lo hicieras!

-Pero...

-¡Eres un idiota!

Kenshin se movió hacia el interior de la casa. Kaoru le seguía, enfadada.

-Eres un idiota. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

La joven se puso delante de Kenshin y le tomó las manos. Estaban heladísimas y enrojecidas. Ella bajó la mirada y con estupor, Kenshin notó que sus hombros se remecían suavemente. Una lágrima caliente cayó sobre entre medio de sus dedos.

-No tenías que hacerlo... no era necesario hacerlo hoy. Tienes que descansar. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Lo siento.- respondió muy ronco.-Quería ayudarle. Quería...

-Yo no te pedí que te quedaras aquí para que fueras mi sirviente, si no para que me hicieras compañía. Y si te enfermas más y te mueres me voy a quedar sola de nuevo y no quiero...

Otra lágrima cayó sobre el pulgar, esta vez.

-No exagere, por favor. No me pasará nada.

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y él notó sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas. De pronto comenzó a sentir frío.

Era un frío que recorría su espalda y lo obligó a buscar el cobertor con la mirada. Kaoru aún sostenía sus manos y él se soltó lentamente.

-No merezco sus cuidados. Los de nadie. Este hombre ha hecho mucho daño. ¿A quién podría importarle su vida?- dijo Kenshin de tal forma que Kaoru lo miró con extrañeza.

-No digas eso. Sólo eres un poco tonto. ¿Estás bien?

Kenshin se había abrazado a sí mismo por instinto, evitando mirarla.

-Tengo mucho frío.

Kaoru tuvo que sacar el futón que Kenshin puso de vuelta en el armario y lo extendió. Luego puso una almohadita.

-Acuéstate y por favor, hazme caso.

Cabizbajo y temblando, Kenshin se tendió. Ella de inmediato lo arropó y se sentó junto a él. Se lo quedó mirando, insegura y Kenshin se sintió un poco incómodo bajo su escrutinio.

-Por favor, Kenshin, discúlpame, pero no sé hacer esto de otra manera.

Despacio, Kaoru le apartó el cabello que tenía sobre la frente, y entonces puso sus labios allí.

El corazón de Kenshin aceleró su ritmo. Cerró los ojos durante la caricia y se sintió en el cielo cuando los labios se movieron hacia la mejilla derecha y luego a la izquierda, sobre la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

Si esa era la forma de Kaoru de cuidarlo, él no deseaba sanar jamás.

De pronto, la caricia terminó.

-Tienes mucha fiebre.- dijo Kaoru.- Debo bajarla de inmediato. Lo siento mucho, Kenshin, pero no te puedo dejar el cobertor...

-Pero tengo frío.- Se quejó.

Con un poco de lástima, Kaoru tiró del cobertor y dejó a Kenshin expuesto. Corrió a buscar una palangana y unas compresas para enfriarlo.

La fiebre lo ganó rápidamente y Kenshin comenzó a temblar. A su lado, Kaoru empezó una batalla porque recordó que su padre decía que su madre había fallecido tras una larga noche de fiebre.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Kenshin comenzó a hablar.

-No deberías... ser tan joven. No me cuides... no cuides de este hombre... no cuides de mí. Soy un extraño... Battousai... debo expiar...

Kaoru no tuvo que medir la temperatura de Kenshin con sus labios, porque a su parecer él hablaba muchas incoherencias en una forma impropia de él, que aunque la ruborizaban en algunos casos, eran incoherencias al fin y al cabo que denotaban que la fiebre estaba peligrosamente alta, por lo que no era consciente de lo que decía.

Pidiéndole disculpas, aunque sabía que él no la escuchaba, Kaoru aflojó el hakama de Kenshin con el fin de liberar el resto de la ropa y poner la compresa fría en su estómago. También le puso una en la garganta y en la cabeza.

-Mi vida no vale... no se preocupe por este hombre...- murmuraba ronco. Kaoru sintió pena por él, por llegar a pensar eso de sí mismo. Tras unos minutos remojó las compresas y las regresó a su sitio, para escuchar.- Si yo pudiera llegar a ser digno algún día... digno... me podría quedar aquí... un hogar.

Conmovida, Kaoru siguió batallando con la fiebre. Tras cerca de diez minutos los soliloquios de Kenshin se detuvieron por completo, y aunque ella los extrañó, no se detuvo en su empeño, hasta que cerca de la hora de la comida, se fue la fiebre.

Como su ropa estaba mojada por el sudor, Kaoru le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego a desvestirse. Kenshin se sentía demasiado mal como para ponerse melindroso con ella y evitando mirarla a los ojos, se dejó vestir por una yukata de algodón. Sin hacer comentarios, Kaoru lo arropó bien y le acomodó el flequillo.

-Espero encontrarte aquí cuando regrese. Duerme mientras preparo la sopa.

Una hora más tarde, Kenshin comió del caldo que preparó la joven para él, pero muy poco, porque tenía nauseas. Cerca de las tres de la tarde la fiebre hizo su reaparición y Kaoru tuvo que combatirla con ahínco. Pero lo bueno de que esta vez Kenshin vistiera la yukata, es que cuando su calor se elevó por sobre lo normal, ella pudo abrir la prenda y dejar su pecho al descubierto con facilidad para enfriarlo con las compresas. También se le ocurrió pasar una toalla mojada por las extremidades de él y se preguntó si acaso de empeorar la fiebre, ella podría arrastrarlo al cuarto de baño. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Tanto, que aunque nunca antes había desvestido a un hombre ni prácticamente lo había bañado con la toalla mojada, no pudo pensar de una manera morbosa en ello, porque era lo necesario para mejorarlo.

Llegó la hora del te y más tarde, la hora de la cena. Kenshin apenas probaba bocado, aunque Kaoru se las ingeniaba para meter líquidos en su boca. La noche-madrugada fue una tortura, al punto que Kaoru decidió poner su futón al lado de él para cuidarlo.

Cuando bajaba la fiebre, dormía un rato. Entonces, a tientas, le ponía los labios sobre la frente. A veces todo estaba bien y dormía un poco, pero otras veces debía volver a lo suyo.

El día siguiente no fue mejor que el anterior y Kaoru ya sentía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, tanto por el cansancio como porque Kenshin no volvía en sí y cuando lo hacía estaba tan cansado que sólo dormía. Debía armarse de paciencia para darle de beber, pero Genzai dijo que era importante que tomara mucha agua y ella obedeció al pie de la letra. Tuvo que cambiarle la yukata después de cada afiebramiento y ayudarlo a llegar al baño y regresar al futón.

Después de la fiebre de la tarde, Kaoru lo dejó durmiendo. Aprovechó de ordenar un poco la casa y se preguntó cuándo sanaría Kenshin, porque necesitaba salir a buscarse un trabajo, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero.

Kenshin sin duda no traería ni un poco de dinero y en un arrebato lo había invitado a vivir con ella, pero no podía mantener a ambos con un dojo sin estudiantes. En las medicinas y en la comida se había gastado buena parte de lo que le quedaba para llegar a fin de mes.

Al mirarlo, pensó en el día que lo conoció. Si él era un vagabundo, si viajaba solo... ¿Nadie cuidó antes de él?

Pensar eso era un poco triste. Ella no lo conocía mucho, pero recordó el modo en que se preocupó por su herida, cuando peinó con suavidad su cabello. Si era cierto que fue un demonio, ahora Kenshin había aplacado a Battousai para mostrarse como un hombre gentil, a pesar del enorme poder que escondía bajo su fachada de rurouni. Y ella sentía curiosidad por conocer mejor a ese amable Kenshin.

Ella lo cuidaría. No se daría por vencida. Ya vería más tarde de donde conseguir el dinero que pudiera necesitar.

Lo miró de reojo al pasar por el pasillo cargando las yukatas que había lavado para colgar. Al terminar de tenderlas cerca del fogón, regresó al lado de él para ordenar las cosas del armario. Las preguntas la asaltaron.. ¿En verdad tenía veintiocho años? ¿De verdad había sido un asesino? ¿En verdad había vagado desde que terminó la guerra? Caía la tarde y el frío se acentuaba, por lo que separó una manta y la extendió sobre el cobertor. En sueños, Kenshin suspiró al sentir el reconfortante calor extra y ella se acercó despacio a ver que todo estaba bien. Nunca antes había tenido a un hombre tan cerca para mirarlo y esperaba que él no la sorprendiera en eso, porque no podría explicar por qué no le podía quitar la vista. Reparó en la cicatriz.

¿Cuántas historias tendría el viajero que el destino puso ante ella? Amores, tristezas... ¿Qué escondería?

Se levantó a seguir los quehaceres, atenta a cualquier sonido que delatara un malestar. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Regresó cuando la luz natural se había ido por completo.

Encendió la lámpara y se sentó a su lado, observando su rostro sereno de ojos cerrados. Eran ojos de un color indeterminado, pero definitivamente no eran ni negros, ni cafés, menos verdes. Ni siquiera grises. Cuando despertara, se lo preguntaría.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

Para la cena, él estaba despierto. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, la espalda mucho más que el resto. Kaoru no tuvo que preguntarle, se notaba en el modo en que entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos al sentarse. Corrió por algo que le quitara el dolor y él tomó la medicina sin poner resistencia. Comió un poco más que en el día y se apoyó en ella para llegar al baño.

Cuando tras acomodarlo, Kaoru se retiró para ponerse la ropa de dormir, Kenshin se quedó mirando la puerta. Nunca antes nadie... nunca nadie... simplemente no recordaba a alguien que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en el pasado por su persona. Pasó más de alguna gripe temblando en un granero y cuando la cosa se puso peor, alguien le ofreció sopa. Pero Kaoru... la señorita Kaoru... él no necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para percibirla y era reconfortante saberla a su lado.

Ella quería un compañero... y él... no estaba seguro ni siquiera de haber encontrado las respuestas con las que inició su viaje, ni de haber expiado sus culpas, pero por primera vez supo que deseaba algo. Parar un tiempo y quedarse en ese lugar.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

Al llegar la noche, Kaoru optó por poner su futón nuevamente al lado de él para cuidarlo. Se imaginó la cara de su padre si estuviera vivo, seguramente la regañaría por hacer tal cosa, pero ella no podía permitir que Kenshin estuviera solo y sin poder valerse por si mismo. Recordó los soliloquios de la mediatarde. No entendía por qué él estaba tan obsesionado con su edad, aunque a decir verdad, ya le gustaría a ella ser mayor, para saber comportarse con más seguridad delante de él.

Kenshin gimió, medio dormido, y ella en sueños lo escuchó. No quería que se muriera ni se siguiera sintiendo mal. Se incorporó un poco torpe y a tientas buscó su mentón. La lámpara se había apagado y todo estaba a oscuras. No se veía nada.

Puso los labios sobre su frente. Estaba fría, a buena temperatura. Sus labios percibieron la mejilla derecha y los levantó un poco para ir a la izquierda. Ese ritual hacía su padre cuando ella estaba enferma. Asi aprendió.

Pero algo pasó. Sus labios hicieron contacto con la suave y carnosa piel de los labios de Kenshin. Sintió que su corazón se detenía al reconocerlo, sin embargo ella había repetido su movimiento cuidadosamente, para evitar un accidente como ese. ¿Acaso él se había movido?

Tal vez lo hizo de modo inconsciente. Todo el mundo se movía en sueños.

Se retiró despacio, aunque insegura de seguir su inspección. De pronto sintió una mano tibia y un poco áspera sobre la suya. Se quedó inmóvil. Su nariz a milimetros de la de él.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.- No quería despertarte. Estaba midiendo... -

Sintió con delicadeza los dedos de Kenshin llegar a su nuca y hacer la presión necesaria para hacerla regresar sobre su boca. Tuvo una sensación de caída libre, dolorosa en el pecho y Kaoru se dejó llevar, aunque un poco recelosa. Si bien los labios de Kenshin se movieron acariciando los de ella, la joven no entreabrió los suyos, pero disfrutó el contacto de tal modo que se preguntó por primera vez si le gustaba Kenshin.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con un hombre... de veintiocho años.

Y si Kenshin estaba haciendo eso... ¿Acaso gustaba de ella? Tal vez sólo soñaba, quién sabía.

Sin decir nada, ella dio por terminado el beso y él la dejó ir. Kaoru regresó a su futón, tras cerciorarse de que estaba todo en orden y aunque nerviosa, le costó conciliar el sueño, despertó un par de horas después para repetir el procedimiento. Si Kenshin ya no tenía fiebre, habría pasado lo peor y empezaría a sanar... pero si él volvía a pedir un beso... ¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Echarlo por impertinente o complacerlo?

¿O besarlo simplemente para complacerse a sí misma?

No fue fácil decidirse, pero optó por revisarlo. No había fiebre. Había pasado lo peor. Estaba muy contenta, sentía ganas de reir, de gritar, de llorar. Él sanaría. Contuvo sus emociones y se retiraba cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya.

Insegura, se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja y pasó saliva. ¿Qué debía hacer?

O tal vez la pregunta era. ¿Qué quería hacer?

En un mundo de dos personas, las reglas se establecían por ellas. Nadie fuera del dojo debía saber que ella besaba a los vagabundos que invitaba a vivir a su casa. Lo cierto es que el primer beso había hecho saltar su corazón. Lo cierto es que anhelaba sentir el segundo. La sensación de caída libre regresó con fuerza y ella bajó la cabeza.

Kenshin sintió los labios de Kaoru posarse sobre los suyos y aspiró ese delicioso aroma que manaba de su pelo. La besó con suavidad... si bien no era un novato en eso, por su poca experiencia no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, pero lo había deseado más que ninguna otra cosa de la que tuviera memoria desde que ella posara sus labios sobre su frente. Se sorprendió al notar que ella comenzaba a mover sus labios para entreabrirlos ligeramente, lo suficiente para que él atrapara entre los suyos, el labio inferior de ella.

Ella se levantó un poco, para tomar aire. Él la sorprendió, incorporándose para alcanzarla. Apoyado en un brazo, Kenshin no tuvo problemas en apuntar a su boca y llegar hasta ella. Algo en él se había derretido. Algo que no lo dejaba parar. Su corazón había vibrado dentro de su cuerpo y el calor se extendió por él. Podía sentirla. Sentir sus besos y olvidar por un momento quién era él y cuales eran sus penas. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentir que tenía un motivo para quedarse?

Se separó un poco de ella para ladear la cabeza y besar desde otro ángulo. Él también caía, caía sin encontrar red y cuando fue consciente de sus dedos entrelazados sobre el cobertor, la caída se detuvo. En medio de la oscuridad se encontraron sus almas y con el beso supieron que no volverían a vagar solos.

Cuando ella se separó de él, no volvió a buscarla. Sintió que se metía en el futón que trajo y no necesitó verla para saber que estaba acostada de lado, hacia él. Por eso se esforzó en acostarse también de lado, hacia ella. Para su desgracia, se quedó dormido de inmediato, debido al agotamiento que causaba su enfermedad. Le hubiera gustado ser consciente durante más tiempo del sabor que ella le había dejado.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

Temprano, cuando Kaoru se levantó, no tuvo que besar a Kenshin para saber que estaba bien. Por su semblante y sus mejillas pálidas notó que estaba mucho mejor que los días anteriores. Preguntándose sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los besos, se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tras tender su futón por ahí. La realidad la golpeó cuando notó que habían faltas en la despensa. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno al lado de Kenshin y corrió a la ciudad a suplicar a las familias de sus estudiantes que los dejaran regresar, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Al pasar cerca de un dojo, notó que estaban impartiendo clases en él. Esperó a que terminaran y pidió hablar con el maestro. El señor Maekawa, que había sido amigo de su padre la escuchó y le ofreció un trabajo como maestra instructora.

-Será un día a la semana, hija. Estoy segura que serás un gran aporte y si todo va bien te doy otro día.

Kaoru se sintió tentada de pedir un adelanto, pero aunque tenía un poco de hambre, se aguantó. Regresó a su casa pensando que el día siguiente sería su primer día y su primer pago. Podía aguantar.

Al acercarse a su casa, percibió el aroma de un guiso. Su estómago gruñó. Apuró el paso y se encontró a Kenshin en la cocina. Iba a regañarlo cuando notó lo abrigado que estaba.

-Bienvenida a casa. ¿Cómo le fue?

Recordó de golpe los besos de la noche y miró a sus labios, delatándose. Kenshin supo en qué pensaba... él mismo aún la sentía. Pero ninguno hizo mención a eso.

Kaoru le habló de su día. Era maravilloso llegar a casa y encontrar a alguien y poder desahogarse. Kenshin la escuchó con atención y luego comieron con apetito.

-Me alegra mucho verte tan repuesto.- dijo ella contenta.

-Pasé buena noche. Le dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse.- dijo de buen humor, pero sus palabras cayeron muy mal en Kaoru. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota. No puedes decir eso, estuviste muy mal... tuve miedo...

-Pero usted me cuidó... además este hombre no vale...

Dejó de hablar cuando ella lo miró verdaderamente furiosa.

-Tú no lo entiendes... no lo entiendes porque los vagabundos no tienen familia. Mi madre enfermó un día, como tú. Exactamente los mismos síntomas, y sin importar los cuidados que le dio mi padre, que le di yo, que le dio Genzai, ella murió. Murió en medio de una fiebre muy alta... por eso no acepto que me digas que no era nada. Y no vuelvas a decir delante de mi que no vales nada, porque para mí tú eres... alguien muy valioso.- dijo ella molesta, levantándose y saliendo al patio.

Completamente airada, Kaoru dio algunos pasos sin saber a dónde quería ir. ¿Por qué Kenshin era tan estúpido? Cuando hablaba de un modo tan bajo de sí mismo, sentía que lo hacía de ella. Y no entendía por qué se sentía así.

Tal vez la estúpida era ella. Kenshin era solo un hombre adulto que había llegado a su casa. A quien había cuidado. Y ella estaba emocionada por los besos que compartieron. Tal vez no debió dejar que la besara... tal vez debió aguantar sus ganas de besarlo. ¿Y si Kenshin pensaba mal de ella y le perdía el respeto?

-Aquí hace mucho frío.- dijo Kenshin poniendo una manta sobre ella.- Y este hombre no puede permitir que su compañera de casa se enferme.

A pesar de ella misma, Kaoru se volvió y le sonrió. Lo miró a los ojos. La sincera preocupación que encontró en ellos la hizo desechar sus ideas anteriores.

-Lamento haber dicho que los vagabundos no tienen familia.

-No recuerdo que me haya dicho eso.-

Kenshin iba a decir algo más, pero tosió y entraron a la casa, cerca del fogón. Ella le pidió que descansara y fue al dojo a quitarle el polvo. Regresó al atardecer, cansada, pero repuesta tras asearse. Dormiría como una bendita esa noche, lo sabía.

Tras la cena, se quedaron frente al fuego, mirando las llamas. Pronto se retirarían a sus habitaciones.

-Lamento haberla hecho enfadar. No sabía lo de su madre. Estoy muy agradecido con sus cuidados. Nadie nunca...

Sonrió quedo sin terminar de hablar. Pero no era necesario. Supo que ella lo entendía. Luego, animándose, siguió.

-Un vagabundo nunca sabe dónde estará al día siguiente, ni cuando partirá otra vez.

Malévolo, observó atentamente el rostro de Kaoru con sus palabras. Ella bajó la mirada.

Lo sabía, no quería quedarse sola.

Pero él tampoco.

-Claro que he pensado que tal vez me detenga un tiempo, si me permite hacerme cargo de las labores de su casa, yo seré feliz ayudándola en todo lo que pueda y trabajando por ahí para colaborar. Prometo que seré más cuidadoso con mi salud, especialmente ahora, que tengo que llegar vivo a Junio para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños. Me gustaría mucho estar cerca de usted para cuando cumpla los dieciocho...

A medida que hablaba, Kaoru comenzó a levantar la mirada y luego a sonreír, emocionada por las palabras de Kenshin. Pero algo... algo en la entonación que dio a su voz en la última frase puso sus sentidos alerta. Seguía obsesionado con su edad. No era algo que la fiebre lo haya hecho alucinar. Lo miró con interés.

-Y tú cumplirás los veintinueve. Seguirás siendo más viejo que yo.

-¿Y eso le molesta?- preguntó con aire inocente.

-Ya te dije que puedes tener los años que quieras. A mí eso me da lo mismo. Pero tú no dejas de hablar sobre ello.-

Kenshin sonrió quedo y volvió su vista a las llamas. Había algo relajante en mirarlas. Kaoru notó su semblante un poco melancólico. Él la miró de reojo, curvando sus labios.

-Es solo... que usted no debería ser tan joven.

Kaoru no lograba vislumbrar la verdadera naturaleza de esa queja.

-Ya no soy una niña, no tienes que ocuparte de mí como una niñera. Si eso te preocupa, soy una persona muy independiente que se puede mantener. Sólo me siento sola y quiero compañía.

Soltando aire, Kenshin la miró con atención. Sus rostro aún redondeado, sus ojos enormes y su cuerpo llenándose. Seguramente tendría su corazón lleno de anhelos de una vida tranquila, tal vez algunas aventuras y una familia. Todo lo que sabía él no le podía brindar.

Así y todo, quería quedarse.

-... además, sólo faltan cinco meses para Junio.- dijo Kaoru.-No es tanto. Sólo debes soportarlo ese tiempo. El tiempo pasa volando, Kenshin.-

Desvió su mirada al fuego, buscando disimular sus emociones o de lo contrario, Kaoru se enteraría de lo afectado que estaba. Había sido alimentado, cobijado, mimado y cuidado en esa casa. Y ahora sólo quería más y más de eso. Algo que nunca antes experimentó el que fue vagabundo.

Quería besarla. Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y quería mirar su rostro antes, durante y después de eso. Quería adorar la visión de sus mejillas teñidas de escarlata... quería enfermar de nuevo y que le prodigara sus cuidados.

La joven movió las brasas con un palo y se desprendieron miles de chispas anaranjadas. Absorta en su danza, no reparó en que era observada con intensidad. Y cuando lo hizo, le pareció que él estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Su mirada enigmática la puso alerta y decidió ponerse de pie. Se iría a dormir. Era lo mejor. Pero él también se levantó y la tomó de una mano, atajándola. Ella tembló y al no querer mirarlo, él la hizo girar hasta encontrar sus ojos.

-En cinco meses ya no seremos extraños y esto no le dará miedo, ni dudas sobre lo que quiera que pase con este hombre de veintinueve.

La besó, de manera suave, y repasó lo que juntos aprendieron la noche anterior. Y volvió a sentir el vértigo y la caída libre y sólo importó que por un momento, se sintió complementado. Quería abrazarla y besarla más tiempo, pero debía detenerse. Ella ya entendía el por qué de la espera que se venía. Estaba nerviosa.

Tras desearle las buenas noches, ella fue a dormir a su cuarto. Y él se acomodó en el suyo.

Y de pronto, pudo percibir cómo el tiempo dejaba de estar detenido y empezaba a avanzar y ya quería que fuera mañana. Y ya quería que llegara Junio y dejar de sentir que no merecía las buenas cosas que tenía en esa nueva vida.

Y sobre todo, quería vivir con ella los cinco meses que venían. Y tal vez, después de eso, por qué no, toda la vida que les quedara por delante.

 _O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O_

Fin Cuidando de ti

Mayo 31, 2015

Notas de Autora.

Hola!

Ha sido un poco difícil esto. Primero caí a la cama (nada parecido a lo que tiene Kenshin en esta historia) y luego mi trabajo ha ido en ascenso por el frío. Por otra parte, he estado muy visitada últimamente, asi que no he encontrado el tiempo para unir las ideas del final de "Cuando Llegues a Amarme", o seguir con "Deseando Vivir"

Me gustaría comentarles que estaba buscando las fechas de nacimiento de ellos y en algunos sitios datan el nacimiento de Kaoru como Junio 28 de 1860, y el de Kenshin en Junio 20 de 1849.

¿Saben medir la temperatura con los labios? Mi padre y yo lo hacíamos en casa. Al último que medí fue a mi hermano menor, hace mucho tiempo.

La idea de Kenshin enfermo me pareció linda desde "Cuando llegues a Amarme" y quise desarrollarla un poco más aquí, pero fue un poco difícil porque se venían conociendo. Tal vez no lo hice muy bien... sólo quería lograr algo un poco emotivo y romántico, aunque el ajetreo de estos días no me ha dejado pensar mucho sobre estas cosas.

Según yo, mi primer beso fue una de esas experiencias dignas de escribirse y quería que Kaoru tuviera una sensación parecida. Desde luego algo tan sublime como un primer beso es difícil de describir, sobre todo cuando han pasado tantos años (unos 17) pero lo bueno es que tengo al mismo sujeto al lado mío, asi que cuando me vi sobrepasada por la historia, busqué al Rober y algo se pudo recrear.

Eeeeen fin, (como dice mi buen amigo German) esta semana se viene pesada y difícil. Trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Como mencioné antes, "Cuando llegues a Amarme" está con todo el capítulo, pero me ha faltado el tiempo para revisar a conciencia y ordenar los párrafos.

Les dejo amor y cariños. Nos vemos.

Blankiss.


End file.
